Cedric Sneer
Cedric Sidney Sneer is one of the series' major protagonists. He is the timid son of industrial mogul Cyril Sneer, and Bert Raccoon's best friend. Biography Cedric Sneer is Cyril Sneer's only son, and one of the raccoons' best allies. Cedric is employed by his father, mostly delegated to managing Cyril's humongous hordes of money and various accounting tasks. However, Cedric would rather be joining Bert and the rest of the gang in their Evergreen Forest adventures. In his free time, Cedric loves to explore the forest with Bert and Broo. He went to college in Eastern Canada, where he studied accounting, and business and money management. Cedric was raised entirely by Cyril. As referenced in Courting Disaster!, Cedric has few memories of his mother, and sometimes asks Cyril to tell him about her. Personality Cedric is soft-spoken and shy by nature. He loves to hang out around Bert and the gang, and is one of their best team players and allies. In Bully for You!, Melissa Raccoon even says Cedric is "the sweetest person I know." Cedric dates Sophia Tutu, whom he absolutely adores. He is especially gentle and romantic with her. Cedric is also very athletic and into team sports, including baseball and hockey. In The Raccoons on Ice, Cedric took a secret identity as a star hockey player, helped the Raccoons play against Cyril's Bears for the future of Evergreen Lake. Cedric dreams of someday being discovered by a pro hockey scout. Appearances Cedric appears in all four TV specials, and all but Last Legs!, during which he was away at accounting camp. Relationships Cyril Sneer Cedric is Cyril's son, and calls him "Pop". He dearly loves his father, and cares and supports him very much, but often gets worried whenever Cyril may be going too far or taking risks. Cedric can also be afraid of Cyril when he gets angry, such as in The Raccoons and the Lost Star. Sophia Tutu Cedric and Sophia have been dating since The Raccoons on Ice. Cedric loves Sophia, but he may sometimes go to lengths to impress her or make her happy. She disappears halfway through the series, but can still be seen holding hands with Cedric during the opening theme. The Pigs Like his father, Cedric regards the pigs as employees, but treats them with far more respect. The pigs refer to him as "Master Cedric". In episodes like Bully for You!, Cedric and the pigs even go out of their way to support each other. Bert Raccoon Cedric is Bert's best friend, and Bert even calls him "buddy". Bert and Cedric are very often seen together in the Evergreen Forest. The two are very supportive of each other; Bert always tries to stick up for Cedric, and Cedric is always eager to try something new with Bert. Ralph Raccoon Melissa Raccoon Snag Lisa Raccoon Schaeffer Broo Bentley Raccoon Voices * Fred Little (1980-1983) * Marvin Goldhar (1985-1991) * Normand Chouinard (French version) Gallery TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cedric captured along with his father 34 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png|Cedric and Cyril Cedric and Sophia in Raccoons on Ice.jpg|Cedric meets Sophia for the first time Cedricdoit.jpg|Cedric gets hugged by Sophia Intervention.jpg|Cedric's friends try to convince him to help Maskedcrusader.jpg|Cedric in disguise Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Signing Bert's cast PortalCedric.jpg|Baseball Player Cedric Cedric 1.jpg|Cedric is surprised Cedric 2.jpg|Cedric is amused by his father's performance Cedric 4.jpg|Cedric goes fishing Cedric 5.jpg|Cedric is injured Cedric 6.jpg|Cedric catches the football Cedric 8.jpg|Cedric is down in the dumps Cedric 10.jpg|Cedric overhears a secret... Cedric 9.jpg|Skydiver Cedric Cedric and Sophia 3.jpg|Cedric with his girlfriend I Got The Ball.jpg|Nice catch! Stargazers.jpg|Cedric and his buddy stargazing Syd Leech 8.jpg|Cedric with his "uncle" The First Time We Meet.jpg|Love at first sight! What a Nightmare.jpg|Cedric has a horrific nightmare about Bonneville Knox Cedric and Sophia 4.jpg|Sophia gives Cedric a warm hug Cedric and Sophia 5.jpg|Cedric and Sophia riding bikes together Cedric and Sophia 6.jpg|Cedric tells Sophia about his ancestor, Excalibur Cedric and Sophia 7.jpg|Cedric and his girlfriend formally dressed Cedric and Sophia 8.jpg|Cedric offers his love flowers Cedric and Sophia 9.jpg|Going for a moonlight canoe ride with her boyfriend Cedric and Sophia 10.jpg|Cedric tries to warn his girlfriend Busted.jpg|Cedric and Sophia are busted Baseball Rivalry.jpg|Cedric feuds with his best friend Cedric hugs his father.png|'Oh Pop,You're All Heart' Cedric Hugs His Father Cedric when he was a baby.png|Cedric When He Was A Baby Awww....Cedric and Cyril photo.png|Awww.....A Father And Son Photo 28 - Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug Each Other.png|Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug The Three Compadres.png|Bert, Cedric, and Ralph dressed up in costumes ANightToRemember.jpg|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (1) 5DA93848-7B1A-41F2-8108-D01367D90661.png|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (2) Bert and Bentley 4.jpg|Bert, Ralph, Bentley and Cedric TheIntruders.jpg|Ralph and Cedric (1) Trapped.jpg|Ralph and Cedric (2) IngridBellamour.jpg|Ingrid, Melissa, Ralph, Bert, Cedric, and Lady Baden-Baden PaperbackHero.jpg|Sir Malcolm Havelock, Bert, and Cedric Scan014.jpg|Model sheet D52BBB13-2A5D-44A3-A99C-D165D937CC96.jpeg C6D668CE-22AA-4110-9CC5-4B4705CAAD76.jpeg 7542D9C2-F489-497B-896A-A6E3D87149D3.png 06C5CC03-B491-4BCF-9BB8-CBC5697E88D2.png 8E648690-635F-4E39-AC48-FBBEE0DF6389.png 865AF208-51C6-4D7F-887F-C4400090A9BF.png C4088F59-6540-4098-B44F-B22EC02940F7.png BC4A664B-36A7-4D4C-AE66-B4A8007448E1.png CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png 7943BB34-BF45-4E81-8F30-9D638B2A88FA.jpeg 459CB525-5C75-4812-9773-B7B9B1FEF4F3.jpeg 1AB3B55D-99E3-4F8D-A670-DBDDA20C9C8C.png FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png EEE1BD5B-1EFF-457F-B602-714F9EEAB7D3.jpeg C0670E3B-739E-4917-9351-4F3BF0244D90.png 1C76FAA7-B850-465C-8EE6-BC84E5BB0B68.png B7BA14E2-12FF-4BC8-86F2-F703C82844E5.png 031A6F80-C7DC-41D2-B7BD-0A89E130C41A.png B66A39AE-2BC3-4C59-8EB6-918D4D160186.png F1F3F6B8-A6E0-40C2-959A-C069596F8F04.png 69A2812A-222A-464E-BA2D-5BFE53D6DDD7.png B026B890-3070-4CDA-87F1-C996D3D2F00F.png 473DCA07-B3D3-4BBA-9CD2-81615B0B41BA.png F05EAC90-614F-47FC-BD66-76D8E2A153DA.png CBB533D3-8625-4D78-98E0-6BD20CD91E45.png D398445E-5CE9-4AA1-8DA5-752C3CC9CCB5.png BF0AFE06-0F41-4D6C-AE31-BF020E8C967A.png C92FE227-DDCE-4F29-9A77-1BB90D970713.png 7F726BBE-71C2-4392-8BDA-450E668FAB67.png C0670E3B-739E-4917-9351-4F3BF0244D90.png B7BA14E2-12FF-4BC8-86F2-F703C82844E5.png EFE5D6E2-2E49-4017-AC34-440D1ECF31B6.png BA716E48-02EA-4BEF-8719-CAC22423FADD.png E829C670-8810-4D91-9E1F-C8E636F0CBAC.jpeg 0F8B1FBB-DBF3-4B40-BB1A-FD229EF8096B.jpeg E4E15424-3059-4386-A989-885D06F10ECC.jpeg 68D0C9AF-37BC-4781-8382-23DC310F38F4.jpeg BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png F0922D75-2215-4C71-99E5-F00D29BD7CD2.png 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg CEF0C6B9-3F98-4037-AE2F-7829B9E4E9B1.png E3609082-130B-440A-96F7-5759141A1A2F.jpeg 19262012-536D-4A50-8D5C-0B31F9204F8A.jpeg 1028B04E-F1CA-4DFB-8C95-34D76C2F701D.jpeg F4684F2E-4B9B-4ED4-8490-043BF80AF13A.jpeg D446F7F1-70B1-4F6B-8044-A8E7ED34C67A.jpeg 74114CDF-84BA-4113-861B-F91A3098C0E2.jpeg 41501952-78A4-435F-A19C-129F026562B7.jpeg 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg BE69B5B5-04E0-4CF1-B304-E50E404F9DF4.png 65EE3C5B-63BA-4F91-9D09-BE96D38F10AA.png 561C1EEA-D268-4B6F-87A5-AF0AED1F3B34.png 5A174BF4-9A0C-4326-8BAF-FF088D031B84.png FD971DCF-000A-46C9-AD14-763D3B32B61C.jpeg E9980ECF-069E-46CB-85E1-F9572DF4D0DA.jpeg F5A70475-82A0-4514-9862-965264F37E6A.jpeg 1D083537-964B-41EA-B4AB-8B71524ECF20.jpeg 4489C22D-9FCE-4EF3-990B-C399D0AA9F5D.jpeg C157334E-EC6A-4D15-932A-DBBBA29E48C3.jpeg 6343677E-A7A9-48E9-9290-ED5A7C519550.jpeg D94AA3A2-17C6-4807-BA0C-810E07AD1E87.jpeg 4CF1C6E2-CFA1-4091-A962-CE4400E05592.jpeg 621D8B84-8E94-4DEB-ACE1-DE3BBAC35797.png E5F953F5-1021-4920-BCBC-2763DC220475.png 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png 95DAF48C-4D55-465D-8E26-D3D4F25CD14A.jpeg E71C0381-153E-464C-BD9F-453245BD4C44.png D8BCC5DC-515A-43B4-901D-9BB7AFFB5C6F.png 59796917-6D97-441D-A800-E444E66620FA.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Cedric Sneer Category:Aardvarks